All about you
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Tony has spent years in love with his boss but knowing that he never get him. A bomb get him into a coma and there he sees what his heart really wants. But with everything going on can Gibbs quit being the bastard that he is known for.
1. Chapter 1

He walked in to the office and found that he was the only one there. It was weird that he was ever this early. He sat his stuff down while placing his backpack behind his desk. He then started on the pile of reports that he needed to catch up on. Booting up his computer he waited as he took a swig of his coffee. Once everything was ready he got to work on all of his paperwork it was something he hated more than anything.

But he knew he had to get it done especially since his boss has been in a real foul mood lately. He looked up at his boss's desk and smiled and wondered how much longer he could handle everything. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried all he could think about was him. But he knew he was that he could never tell him anything he loved his job way too much. He looked at the clock and seen it was four am and here he was at work when he should be home sleeping. But even sleeping now days was getting to be a pain for he was invading all his dreams now too.

Much to his dis-like he would come into work and do his paperwork and then just before everyone showed up he would head down to see Abby. Looking at the clock seeing it was now ten minutes to eight and everyone would be in soon he decided to hit the head. He walked into the bathroom and did his business when he was finished he looked in the mirror and seen the circles under his eyes. He began to wonder just how long it was going to take for everyone to notice he wasn't sleeping. Just as he turned the corner he noticed McGee and Ziva sitting at their desk.

"You in early again Tony?" Ziva asked as he took his seat at this desk.

"Yeah been here an hour or so couldn't sleep so I figured I get started on my reports. Where's Boss?" Tony asked

"Went up to the Vance's office already." McGee said as they all started on their work. It seemed like it was going to be a very slow day and it was the kind of day that Tony hated cause it gave the other more time to see he wasn't sleeping. Just at Tony opened a new case file to start on his report he heard footsteps coming down the steps suddenly there was Gibbs.

"Gear up! Dead petty officer." Gibbs said as he tossed McGee the keys to the truck. Tony grabbed his badge and weapon and then his backpack and followed the rest of the team. It was a quite ride to the crime scene in which he knew he would give him away at some point, he was never this quite. Once they arrived they all grabbed their equipment

"McGee bag and tag, Ziva photo and sketch, Tony talk with the Cop's." Gibbs said as he went to talk with the petty officer's next of kin. Tony walked over to where they stood doing their thing. Once Tony was done he found Gibbs and told him everything the cops told him.

"Ok DiNozzo go talk to the neighbor while I finish with the sister she said they were best friends." Gibbs said as he left and went off to his next task that Gibbs had assigned him. Tony knocked on the door and waited for an answer but there was nothing he knocked again.

"Hello anyone home." Tony said as he was about to walk away he heard a bang and drew his weapon when he turned back around there was this loud explosion. Tony couldn't turn fast enough as he was thrown a good five to ten feet away from the door. He tried to sit up but there was so much pain and he felt dizzy and everything started to go black on him the last thing he remembered was someone screaming his name.

"TONY!" Gibbs yelled as he ran to where his fallen agent was lying on the ground. Ziva and McGee came running after the loud explosion to see that the house next door was now in flames and Tony was lying unconscious in the front yard.

"Gibbs what happened?" McGee asked as Gibbs picked up Tony's badge and held it in his hand.

"An explosion Tony was hit full force by the blast call an Ambulance." Gibbs said as he bent down and whispered into Tony's ear. "I told you once DiNozzo you're not allowed to die."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for everyone as they waited on the ambulance. Gibbs held his hand and refused to his hand go. After a few minutes the EMT's arrived they forced Gibbs to let go. They took their time and worked on Tony as they got him stable they then loaded Tony on the stretcher.

"Take him to Bethesda." Gibbs said

"Sir we have to take him to the local hospital." The EMT said

"No you don't he's a Federal Agent and he goes to Bethesda." Gibbs said again.

"Fine." He said as they loaded him into the ambulance and he was off. Gibbs looked at his team and knew where they wanted to be but they had to finish with the crime scene. Hell he wanted to be right there with his senior felid agent but he had to finish this first.

"OK you two get back to work I have to call Vance. Look you two I know you're worried about Tony and so am I, but we have to finish this." Gibbs said

"Ok Boss." McGee said as he and Ziva walked back to the crime scene to finish their jobs all the while their minds on Tony. Gibbs stood in the spot where Tony had been thrown from the house all he could think was how he wished that he could have told Tony just how important he was to him. Gibbs has been fighting it for well over two years ever since he came back from Mexico. He had been in his coma and remembered everything about Shannon and Kelly's death, it about killed him all over again.

Then he realized that after Shannon's death he tried to replace her and it's not really what he wanted or needed. What he needed was someone to love him for whom he really was. While in Mexico he did allot of soul searching and talking to Franks, and he of course picked up on it and told him to go after it. But Gibbs knew he couldn't do to the fact that Tony was a Lady's man and there was of course rule 12. Gibbs pulled out his phone hit speed dial 3 and it connected him to Vance.

"Hello Vance." He said

"It's Gibbs. Um... DiNozzo is in route to Bethesda…" Gibbs said as he was cut off

"What the hell happened?" Vance yelled

"He went next door to interview the best friend well while he went next door everything seemed to be ok till there was an explosion and he was thrown about ten feet from the door. He was unconscious when I got to him." Gibbs said

"How was he?" Vance asked

"Unconscious Leon you have to check on him." Gibbs said

"Ok I'll head over and see what I can find out? How is the rest of the team?" Vance asked

"Ok just worried about Tony." Gibbs said as he hung up and continued to try and finish his job hoping he could get something accomplished. Gibbs started toward his team when he stopped. Tony had been thrown ten feet and his badge was lying next to him where his gun was. He followed the course that Tony was thrown and there at the door he found his gun laying on the steps. It got him thinking about why he had it drawn in the first place. As he picked it up the local cop wondered up to him.

"Sir what are you doing?" He asked

"Trying to figure out why my agent had drew his weapon when it was to be a simple interview. His gun was laying here while he was thrown ten feet away from the door." Gibbs said

"Well when I have something, I'll let you know and I am sorry about your agent." He said as Gibbs left to go back to his crime scene. As he approached the house he was greeted by Ducky.

"Jethro I have heard about Anthony how is he?" Ducky asked

"Don't know he was unconscious when they took him in the ambulance." Gibbs said as he ran his hand across his head. He came to a stop as he was wondering what was going through his head and what he wanted more was to know Tony was ok.

"Jethro he is strong and he will pull through this." Ducky said

"I know um back to the case, you got TOD?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah between one and two am, but I'll know more when I get him home." Ducky said

"Ok see you back at the yard." Gibbs said as he went to check on his team. They were putting all the evidence into the truck.

"Boss were done everything is bagged and tagged and ready to go back to Abby." McGee said

"Ok then let's go Vance is going to the hospital to check on Tony the quicker we get this done the quicker we can go see him." Gibbs said as the three of them got into the truck to head to the navy yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Vance walked out of his office he told his secretary that he was headed to Bethesda to check on an agent. This was one part of his job he hated the most, when one of his agents was in trouble. He walked down the stairs to find Abby sitting at Tony's desk holding his Mighty Mouse stapler.

"Miss Sciuto what are you doing up here?" Vance asked looking at her and she put the stapler down and stood up.

"I don't know, I was in my lab and I was drawn here to Tony's desk." Abby said

"Look he and the rest of the team were out at a home of a dead petty officer. DiNozzo was next door trying to talking to a neighbor when there was an explosion and he was thrown ten feet. He is on his way to Bethesda now. I am on my way." Vance said

"Oh my god Tony! Can I go?" Abby asked as Vance looked at her he knew this team was close but never knew they were this close.

"Abby they are going to be bringing back a lot of evidence. I'll call you when I find something out." Vance said as he left and made it to his car. He took the drive from the Navy Yard to the hospital. He thought about earlier this week when DiNozzo had asked for some time off. This was not the way he probably planned to spend that time off. He walked into the ER desk and asked for info on Agent DiNozzo.

"Are you Family or his POA?" She asked

"No his boss he's not on speaking terms with his father." Vance said

"Till I can get a hold of his POA I can't tell you anything I am sorry." She said

"Who is it his POA?" Vance asked

"Um... A Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said as she walked away and he turned to pull his phone out and dialed Gibbs.

"Gibbs." He said

"Did you know you were listed as Tony's POA?" Vance asked

"No I thought it was his Dad." Gibbs said

"Well then you better get here they won't talk to anyone but you." Vance said

"On my way I am bout ten minutes out." Gibbs said as the two hung up and Vance sat in the waiting room hoping that his agent was ok. He wasn't sure what would happen to the team is if something would happen to him. He then thought back to when he split the team up and the four months they were separated was the worst for them all. He had a leak he had to filter out and hated to have to do what he did but the best way was to deceive them all to get the leak. It had worked but he had one hell of a time trying to gain their trust.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo." He said

"That's me." He said as Vance turned to see Gibbs as he walked into the ER. The doctor waited on Gibbs to stand before him and asked him to follow him. Gibbs turned to Vance and nodded to McGee and Ziva as he followed the doctor.

"Director what is going on?" Ziva asked as she reached over and took McGee's hand into hers.

"Don't know they wouldn't tell me anything. It seems that Tony has Gibbs listed as his POA and medical proxy so they will only talk to him." Vance said causing them to both to take seats in some empty chairs.

"I wonder when he changed it; it uses to be his dad." McGee said as Vance's phone range it was the office he walked out of the hospital to take the call.

"Hello." Vance said

"Sir we have CID on line it seems that the house that blew up belonged to an Army officer and they are sending over one of their own." She said

"Ok I'll tell Gibbs and get his team back there to work on it. Do you know who it is they are sending?" Vance asked

"No sir." She said

"Ok keep me posted and I'll be sending McGee and David back with the evidence." Vance said as he walked back into the waiting room to wait on some news.

Gibbs followed the doctor to a room where he saw Tony for the first time since he was put in the ambulance. He was hooked up to machines and IV's and looked so helpless just lying there.

"Mr. Gibbs..." He started

"Just Gibbs please." Gibbs said

"Ok then Gibbs Tony has suffered a great deal of head trauma due to the explosion and the landing he his head on something he's has a fractured skull. There is allot was swelling in the brain we have placed a tube to help relieve some of the pressure. He's in a coma right now and I see he has some scarring on his lungs do you know what that was from?" He asked

"A few years ago he had the Plague left some major scarring of his lungs. His Doctor at the time was Dr. Pitt." Gibbs said

"Ok we are going to be moving him to ICU in a little bit then you can see him longer you have five minutes. I would greatly suggest that you call his family." He said as he handed him Tony's phone, keys, wallet and watch.

"He doesn't speak to his dad but I'll try." Gibbs said as the doctor left him he walked over to Tony and took his hand.

"Tony I don't know if you can hear me but you need to stick with me you are irreplaceable DiNozzo. You have to be ok. I'll see you soon." Gibbs said as he walked out to find his agents and the director.

"Gibbs how is DiNozzo?" Vance asked

"Tony has suffered a great deal of head trauma due to the explosion and the landing he his head on something he's has a fractured skull. There is allot was swelling in the brain they have placed a tube to help relieve some of the pressure. He's in a coma right now all we can do is wait." Gibbs said

"Look being you are his POA you stay take the rest of the day. You two back to work and update Miss Sciuto she was worried. Once all the evidence is logged you have to work with the CID on this being that the house that blew up belonged to and Army specialist they are sending someone over." Vance said

"OK we'll be back boss you need anything just call?" Ziva asked

"Just when you come back coffee please and keep me updated." Gibbs said as they left and he was left alone again to think about Tony. He never knew that Tony had made him his POA but maybe it was a good thing. He kept hearing the word that the doctor said about calling family. He knew that he and his father were not speaking and Tony would be mad if he called him. But he knew that he had to, he pulled out Tony's phone found seniors number as he waited.

"What Junior I am busy." He growled

"It's not Tony its Gibbs." Gibbs said

"Why are you calling me?" Senior said

"I am calling about Tony's been in an accident he is in a coma." Gibbs said

"Ok keep me posted." Senior said as Gibbs felt the anger started to rise.

"He's your son you should be here he's family." Gibbs yelled

"Well I am not you are keep me posted as I said Gibbs." Senior said

"You know what he made me his POA so you can forget I called." Gibbs said hanging up turning the phone off. He sat back in the chair thinking about how much he was standing to lose. The things he could have said and done if he had just told Tony the truth. But then there was so many things standing in their way like their friendship and partnership. All the times he thought back to Tony showing up at his house late at night after long and grueling cases. Always bring the beer while he cooked the stakes the two sat in silence.

Then the times he had been working in the boat and he'd hear the front door open and the footsteps leading to the basement as he looked up there he was. He would sit on the second to the last step and just watch him work on the boat. Of all his friends and hell even all his ex's he knew that the basement was important to him never trying to get him out of it. As he looked back on the last ten years he finally saw what Franks had told him two years ago.

Even though they were friends and coworkers it's the longest type of relationship he's been in. Why was it such a big deal to see if they could be something more than just friend's? But now only time will tell as he waited to see what was in store for their future. Hoping he could get the chance to find out nothing was going to stop him now.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony looked around to see if he knew this place of course he didn't recognize. He was standing on a beach a place that he no ties to. But it was peaceful all the same to him it was giving him plenty of time to think about his life. His life has been anything but going the way he wanted he thought he's be married by now. Looking back the on his life there was Wendy the closest he had come, they were engaged till he took the job at NCIS. Then there was the string of women over the years none of them ever being what he needed.

Then there was Jeanne who he had genuinely fell in love with. In the beginning she was just another assignment but he wasn't able to turn off his real feelings. That was a mess of a relationship in its self for it was based on a lie. But of course he was just doing his job, the hardest part of that relationship was the break up for she had accused him of murdering her father. When he was cleared she had asked him if he had ever truly loved her of course he lied and said no, but she never needed to know the truth.

Then of course there was EJ. That was a mess to she was the one who got the promotion that he turned down in Rota. She was an amazing person but of course there was always that nagging feeling that, that relationship too was doom from the start. Their working together was one factor that made it rough but the worst was that she didn't want him to take care of her; she was one to do it on her own.

Then thinking about the one woman who had escaped his life when he was young all of eight years old his mother. She was an amazing woman for what he could remember of her. The times when he was sick she would bring him tea and toast. Or how she would read to him every night so he could fall asleep. And how much she loved to just hug and hold him when he was upset. He could still remember the day his father told him that his mother had died, he too felt like he had died.

Then there was Kate she was the annoying sister he never wanted but grew to love she became family. Once she joined the team things had become a bit easier. She was a bright person and really the heart of the team. She was the one who held them all together and kept him on his toes. It was another sad day when he lost her to a sick and twisted man. She had died doing what she had done best and that was bringing down the bad guys.

It almost seemed weather it was his love life or his family the women he grew to love had always found a way to leave him. Weather they had died or just stopped loving him they all left. And then of course he really had no family his dad and him were estranged so what was left for him to go back too.

"Now son I know you don't believe that." She said as he turned to see his mother standing there behind him.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Tony asked

"To tell you that I love you and I would love for nothing then for you to stay here but there is someone out there for you who loves you so much." Mom said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Where am I?" Tony asked

"The ocean, son you are in a coma and this is your dream. So tell us why we are here. " Mom said

"How long? And what do you mean us?"" Tony asked

"Two weeks?" She said

"Huh?" Tony said

"He loves you too Tony you have to just open your eyes and see that?" She said as he turned to see Kate standing there.

"What are you doing here now?" Tony asked

"We came to tell you that it's not your time yet. He loves you and you love him." Kate said

"How do you know that?" Tony asked

"I worked with you too for three years and I could tell it's been what ten years in the making. Come on Tony wake up." Kate said as Tony looked away from her knowing that it was true he did love one person but it would never happen.

"Gibbs is a very stubborn man and can be a real bastard but you already know that. You know more about him then all his ex-wives. He is a stubborn man I mean come on he married three times trying to replace me. " She said as he then saw a redheaded women standing next to his mom with a little girl.

"Oh my god you must be Shannon." Tony said

"Yes I am and Tony you know him better then Diane or Stephanie and whatever the other's ones name was." Shannon said

"He is a hard man to read hell even get to know." Tony said

"But you were able to get him to talk to you. You gave him what he needed and never tried to push him out of his comfort zone." Shannon said

"And you don't let him forget us." She said as Tony looked to see a little girl she was very pretty a cross between Gibbs and Shannon.

"And you must be Kelly." Tony said as he bent down to the little girl's level.

"Yeah that's me." Kelly said as she reached out and throws her arms around his neck.

"Yes Tony we are here to talk about your relationship with Gibbs you two are friends and partners. You have had each other's backs since day one and you never let him forget us let alone be alone." Shannon said

"Daddy does love you come with me and see." Kelly said as she took Tony's hand and pulled him away from the three women who he had been talking to. He found that Kelly had brought him to a small pool of water he looked in. There what he saw just about broke his heart. He was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines. And the only one in his room was the man in question.

"Jethro." Tony said as Kelly tightened her grip on Tony's hand as he continued to look at the scene before him.

"Daddy has been there with you the whole time. He hasn't left you Tony he loves you and you love him. He's not like all the women who left you or even like your father who abandoned you. You have been his family for that last ten years." Kelly said as Tony knelt down to look Kelly in the eye and smiled.

"And personally how do you feel about me being in love with your daddy?" Tony asked

"As long as Daddy is happy, I have never seen him as happy as he is with you." Kelly said as she hugged Tony. He then felt a few more sets of arms as he was involved in a huge group hug. The women who mattered too much to me and to Jethro were giving us there blessing. I looked out across the ocean to see the sun set feeling that there was still hope for love after all.

He all the sudden felt very cold as he was now standing alone on the beach. The women who were just here talking to me were now gone. It was all up to him what he wanted but still scared to go after it. It was almost like a whisper that he could hear someone talking to him.

"Tony I don't know if you can hear me but you need to stick with me you are irreplaceable DiNozzo. You have to be ok I need you so much." He said Tony started to walk toward the voice as it was getting louder and louder.

"Tony you do not have permission to die on me." He said Tony closed his eyes and thought about everything that he wanted. He knew that he had to fight, fight for what he wanted the most in life. He turned and thought he saw the man who meant everything to him the one person who has been constant in his life. Sure the people he loved the most had always found a way to leave him broken hearted but not his new family. He had Abby, Ziva like the sisters he always wanted and McGee, Jimmy like the brothers he never wanted but loved then there was Ducky who was more like his dad or grandfather to him.

Then there was the one man who had wormed his way into his heart even if it took him ten years to figure it out. Jethro was always there for him and had his back just as he was always there for him as well. His relationship with Gibbs if you look at it has been the longest relationship of both their lives.

"Time to go home Anthony. Time to go after what your heart really wants the most in life." Tony said as he took a few steps into the water as everything started to go dark hoping to wake up soon as he heard a whisper.

"Good Luck."


	4. authors notr

I am so sorry that i haven't updated this story in so long. My computer crashed and i lost that story and a few others i am in the process of rewriting the 6 chapters i lost. please be patient. Thank you.


End file.
